clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Plo Koon
Plo Koon was a Kel Dor Jedi Master and long time Jedi Council member from the planet Dorin during the Clone Wars. Plo Koon was respected as one of the greatest Jedi ever by Darth Maul and the Council who seated him as an ambassador to the Chancellor alongside Yoda and Mace Windu. History Rising Malevolence After the destruction of the Star Destroyer Laudable and other Republic battlegroups Plo Koon was sent to investigate aboard the Triumphant and if possible, to take down the new secret weapon. The Triumphant was spotted by Grievous in his new flagship, the ''Malevolence'', however before they could engage Grievous Koon's entire fleet was disabled and destroyed. Plo Koon and a few clone troopers escaped in pod 1977. A Dorch class pod hunter then attacked them, releasing rocket droids. Plo Koon saved only three clones, as all other pods were terminated. Plo then boarded the Twilight. Shadow of Malevolence Plo's forces then united with those of Anakin's and with new Y-wing Bombers, the cut through a Nebula to outflank the Malevolence. During their shortcut, however, the group encountered Neebray Mantas. Plo warned Anakin ahead of time, yet was unable to stop them from slightly damaging Shadow Two's ship. The squadron held off against the Malevolence, and was able to do some damage before reinforcements arrived. The ensuing battle was temporarily stopped when Padmé Amidala arrived to make a peaceful solution, this failed, yet she escaped and the Malevolence was destroyed. Holocron Heist Plo Koon served in two battles of Felucia. The first one he led his gunships and V-19 Torrents pass a Separatist blockade to aid Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka on the battle below. Plo then helped on the Grievous assault on Felucia. He, Anakin, Ahsoka, Wolffe, Rex, and the 501st along with the Wolf Pack destroyed the Separatist defenses. Plo led Anakin, Rex, and the 501st on the attack on the base as Ahsoka led Wolffe, Comet, and the other Wolf Pack troopers. R2 Come Home Plo Koon also participated in the hunt to capture infamous Boba Fett. Plo and his droid were holding a meeting with other Jedi until R2-D2 intruded and showed a message of Anakin dying on the crashed Endurance. ''Plo took Ahsoka and the Wolf Pack to Vanqor and rescued Mace Windu and Anakin before the bridge of the ship collapsed. Plo ordered Wolffe to call a medical crew over to attend the two injured Jedi. Lethal Trackdown Plo later presented Windu and Skywalker a message from Boba and his mentor, Aurra Sing, to Mace. Aurra had three prisoners, and she demanded to agree with terms with Windu if not each soldier goes down. Aurra first shot Commander Ponds. Plo and Ahsoka both went into the underworld of Coruscant to seek information until Ahsoka heard a rumor that someone was murdered on Florrum. Nomad Droids Plo Koon and the Wolfpack were sent to rescue Master Adi Gallia on General Grievous's ship. Commander Wolffe rescued her and the found C-3PO and R2-D2. Plo Koon said Wolffe would love to hear about the droid's story, much to the commander's frustration. Crisis on Naboo Plo Koon was part of the Jedi security force protecting the Chancellor at the Festival of Light. A War on Two Fronts Plo Koon is present when the Jedi Council received a message for help from Lux Bonteri and the Onderon Rebels. Sabotage Plo Koon was sitting with the council when Yoda assigned Anakin and Ahsoka to work on solving the mystery behind the Temple bombing. The Jedi Who Knew Too Much Plo Koon attended the funeral of the six Jedi who perished at the Temple and was later at a briefing by Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was describing the new Separatist attack. To Catch a Jedi After Ahsoka is accused of a crime she didn't commit, Admiral Tarkin reported to the Jedi Council of what happened at the prison. Master Koon, not believing that Ahsoka would do the things being described, disbelieved him. The Council ten dispatched Koon, Anakin, Wolffe, and Rex to hunt down Ahsoka. She was apprehended and brought back to the Temple by Koon and Anakin. The Wrong Jedi While the Council discussed with Tarkin what will happen with Ahsoka, the Council wanted to hold a traditional Jedi trial, but Tarkin requested, per the Chancellor's orders, that she be given a military trial, as it would not be biased. Kenobi believed they should not abandon Ahsoka, but the Council had no choice and summoned Ahsoka to the Chamber of Judgement. There, Plo Koon inquired into why Ahsoka was seen with Asajj Ventress. Due to the overwhelming evidence against Ahsoka, the Council had no choice but to banish her from the order and to strip her of her Padawan rank to be given a military trial. Plo Koon accompanied the rest of the Council to the trial and witnessed when Anakin brought in the true culprit of the attack - Barriss Offee. Barriss admited to causing the bombing and was ordered to be imprisoned by Palpatine. Back at the Temple, Plo Koon apologized for wrongly accusing Ahsoka for the Council and with the rest of the Council, they asked for her to return to the Order. Anakin offered her Padawan braid made of silka beads, but to Plo Koon's and the rest of the Council's surprise, she declined. She left due to not having faith in the Council or herself after what had happened. Anakin followed Ahsoka from the room and Kenobi was about to follow him, but was stopped by Koon, knowing that what was about to happen was between Anakin and his former Padawan. Appearance Like all Kel Dors, Plo Koon can not breathe oxygen or carbon dioxide, so he wears a rebreather device and protective goggles. His thick skin is an orange brown color. His ears have long, clawed tubes that sheathed into the breather. Plo Koon is usually seen wearing a simple brown cloak with a light tan vest. Abilities and Powers Plo Koon is a strong user of the Force. Like most Jedi, Plo Koon can use a number of basic Force techniques like jumping and pushing, yet like Anakin and Mace Windu, could also "Force Crush". Some of his abilities are argued to be too close to that of dark side Force techniques, such as his use of "Electric Judgment", a green or orange variant of Force Lighting that allowed him to crumble a Droideka at point blank range. Additionally, Plo Koon is a master of Telekinesis, being able to lift and move objects without so much as a hand gesture. Master Koon also possesses the unique ability to alter the elemental and ionic composition of the space around being able to lower or raise the temperature or change the density of the air itself. With his thick hide and breather, he can survive for a short time in space. He could extend this with his temperature altering powers. He also incorporates Kel Dor martial artistry in his combat. Vehicles and Equipment Lightsaber Plo Koon has great skill with almost any type of lightsaber, including a twin bladed saber gauntlet, which connected to his arm. He uses this on almost all occasions, including almost every recorded fight that he participated in. Sometimes he even used a blue Shoto, or short blade. His fighting form differed from Form V and Shien (which he possibly trained Ahsoka in). Starfighter Plo Koon used a blue Delta-7B starfighter with white stripes which he, like Saesee Tiin, chose to customize. This fighter had a wider front than most, and fit into a single fuel celled hyperdrive ring. Koon utilized this customized color scheme to camouflage against the atmosphere on bright skied planets. Behind The Scenes Plo Koon was named by George Lucas in honor of Nick Dudman, who's son was nicknamed "Plonkoon". Appearances * *The Hidden Enemy *[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film)|''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film)]] *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' *[[Rising Malevolence|Rising Malevolence]] *[[Shadow of Malevolence|Shadow of Malevolence]] *[[Destroy Malevolence|Destroy Malevolence]] *Dooku Captured *The Gungan General *Holocron Heist *Children of the Force *Senate Spy *Grievous Intrigue *R2 Come Home *Lethal Trackdown *Assassin *Witches of the Mist *Overlords *The Citadel *Counterattack *Citadel Rescue *Padawan Lost *Gungan Attack *Nomad Droids *Escape from Kadavo *Crisis on Naboo *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters'' *A War on Two Fronts *The Gathering *Secret Weapons *Sabotage *The Jedi Who Knew Too Much *To Catch a Jedi *The Wrong Jedi *The Clone Wars Season 6 *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' Category:Characters Category:Masters Category:Jedi Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Council Members Category:Force Users Category:Wolfpack